Talk:Barney Wohnen! Lass uns Spaß Die Winkster Tasche/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:95A2:116F:9D22:7DC8-20191008211511
11 hours ago (edited) 12.8K subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT All activities Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xp0sAfdYio 2:10 NOW PLAYING Have Fun For Riding In Barney’s Car (Uploaded By: BarneyBYGFriends) Daniel Juravsky • 155 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTAXczks5UE 2:10 NOW PLAYING Say Please And Thank You!!! Daniel Juravsky • 9 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n85Tg0CH4ro 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks! So Here Comes!! Daniel Juravsky • 16 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrM1llhhyF8 2:10 NOW PLAYING Everyone Have Surprises For Songs For Add (For BarneyBYGFriends) (Episodes Have!!) Daniel Juravsky • 33 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iozjAxFyFKI 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJPZTXj27y0 2:10 NOW PLAYING Here It Comes For Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJj0yldGuc0 2:10 NOW PLAYING Special Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS - Amazing! Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCauwTYN5Ps 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thank You Very Much For This! Called: Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 3 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0R8xyzrtfQ 2:10 NOW PLAYING Complete Episode Of You Can Do It! (Without Sprout) (For Season 6, Episode 17) (BUMS-ARTY) Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RdKQ20BpHc 2:10 NOW PLAYING Episode from You Can Do It! Credits & (Complete Credits) (For Buckle Up My Seatbelt!) Daniel Juravsky • 10 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93k7igqD94k 2:10 NOW PLAYING Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Are We There Yet!) (Along With You Can Do It! Credits) (Episode From!!) Daniel Juravsky • 6 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wReaPPQNaxI 2:10 NOW PLAYING Numbers! Numbers! (After Found A New Friend For Amazing!!!) (10 More Themes) Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SIOIcfbZRY 2:10 NOW PLAYING Riding In Barney’s Car (Demo Version) Parr 1 to 30 Is Coming For Screener Copy Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FwngSlDgDM Uploads PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ds-YyKtVAo 1:40 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney C'est L'heure des Chiffres 2000 Canadian French VHS 3 views 15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pELwHBPVGAM 51:49 NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Screener Version) 1K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74RwrdT4JyM 1:33 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 754 views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHB6qyTnh4g 2:01 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 929 views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR6BUEekIBE 2:27 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Sensesational Day 1998 Filipino VHS 1K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V-mfSEPb3A 2:30 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Good Day Good Night 1998 Filipino VHS 1.2K views 3 months ago 551 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUOuddOEe0qrMAtgXoJdsIQ DOOM 7 hours ago Serial killers love being described as "prolific" by the press. 127 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUxFIB2Ee_YeYZmpUo2y1Eg Libi Uremovic 7 hours ago 15 mug shots, but they let him go over and over and over ... 79 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQqbsUp0g_FdHLtkWgJezyA NPC 6 hours ago 1 bullet for each of his victims would cost significantly less than him being in prison for a single day 99 REPLY View 11 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDoT5QOCHjHn1038Rs6mfxw Man of Mu 9 hours ago We still feeding him, housing fuckhead. Why is he still alive 140 REPLY View 16 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtY0t8dV4bBIlD_m-FKgcSQ Raf Bass 9 hours ago (edited) How is it Possible that we all still feeding this monster 12 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM0b-VkLx1X4YMFfIBX5_QQ Puchi Bamba 11 hours ago (edited) FBI wants help, okay go to home depot get a shovel and drop this man off in a wooded area where I'm sure plenty of volunteers will help rehabilitate him for free, BTW the shovel is to teach him how to plant a few trees...I promise! 32 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRqubuaxNz9RtWd1QulrOKw Spicy Boy 2 hours ago how long until the tumblrites start fetishizing this murderer too? 9 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaE91OBQNfra0BgzFPDs_5g Jordan Hoffman 5 hours ago So let's broadcast how great he thinks he is. Greedy media. 16 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMoDwzwAcDslU_fmXgdOmVA Khadar Abdullahi 12 hours ago Find the zodiac killer. ☝️ 64 REPLY View 9 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjvLVzq59o7YY2rHAA2ABhw John Gray 5 hours ago He looks like an emissary of the devil. 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzMtFwAFlqDl6Vfo9plLNZA Nedews 5 hours ago the question is, why is he still alive? 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCueDxWe2M0R3GVUYylg-RSg sto2ky fireproof 3 hours ago Put the news keeps telling me about white people 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUAgZaTTASbBAaM-ixDkaRg Jenn Faire 6 hours ago Most serial killers are Black! 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl3l-ZcypCnvgdJxBl90tyQ regguy69 11 hours ago Selective photographic memory. The fact that he does remember the details decades later means he replayed every encounter over and over in his mind. His thirst for death could never be quenched. Such individuals live on that adrenaline until they tired out. And since he couldn't continue but not due to his own choice, recounting the stories is his way to reach that adrenaline. Prison are made exactly for that type of individuals. 56 REPLY View 12 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnCN9qSfuwwdAS0ap8PyyJg DisobeyToday 3 hours ago Anyone know how many of his 90+ victims were prostitutes? I didn't hear the word "prostitute" once in this story 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDYkA0-m7y2Pob7fXuHwQLg Verla Jacinta 8 hours ago Disheartening ������. Such stories show that there’s something wrong with the culture of love 3 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCilx7TBfSQQlVteIRCQggxg David Abbott 5 hours ago Needs to hang 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8M6ZJuVi_DvmY4d3HttwaA DGiovanni 11 hours ago Way to glorify him 32 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy03BNCE5YyYS_IFIjoe0wQ Joe Thurman 7 hours ago This illustrates the insanity of our institutions and laws. A loser in life gets special treatment because we need to know his motivations and methods when we should just dispatch him to hell where he belongs. 29 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiXZ2P7vfWtxy-aF7LXnvxw LATINO OG 13 1 hour ago This man was taking out the me 2 movement... 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2IL6WlwNJjSC9562B6SbGQ BrokenInTheBox 6 hours ago And for every serial killer that we know about, there's a hundred more we don't. 26 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCToPyisk7-vITm9Rf5CtqKw elitemastergamer 26 minutes ago Oof serving 3 life sentences lol what’s the fbi gone do and more time lol REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbJZmIQvm8WMoXH3iBMcoTg John Doe 9 hours ago The question is why is he still alive while his victims aren't? 66 REPLY View 22 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSyReSlUtB4HsYm0gIYYnvA johnny jess 5 hours ago American Renaissance / YouTube ! 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG0U89gTx4BZnRR-gDij5Qw Levi לוי 21 minutes ago Can’t wait for the Netflix special �� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSMKS7cu26qSLChXzFfpkjQ Elizabeth G 5 hours ago I thought they were going to talk about Goshnell !! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDek5fTFhc7ngmHv5M8ZCDg LectronCircuits 2 hours ago Killary could be even worse. Cheers! 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNbJ94qgo527CAL9e8o2yzg Aaron 3 hours ago They talked to him as if he is a hero. We lock him up in a safe as if he is worth something. I see a problem here. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrCZsWEcdDohSrcRcjGqvMg Kevin Davis 56 minutes ago And why are we paying for the feeding and housing of this piece of trash? One bullet to the gut and let him bleed out slowly and painfully. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ8ZGxsxvtKHe7mzdv0AGlA Libtard Hunter 1 hour ago democrats are probably going to put him on their payroll 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4iFfqpOiT9gl9mKJuV4RVw Dallas Boring News 1 hour ago Stories like this only make serial killers feel like under achievers REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMyK8ScPYxi63zma1knO91w 5KindsOfSmoke 4 hours ago Time for the Champ to retire. He's going to need time to deal with all the justice headed his way. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9GuaedVe8fXuZxzKQrVdsw Cole Tanner 27 minutes ago A prolific Renaissance artist..so glad the media can show off his beautiful paintings and brag about his photographic memory.�� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzxcPw0DpOZMhDnfaClDfPw pvthitch 12 hours ago The SNL sketch was 2 days too soon. 5 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCarFnCQLsuu8RcXI5W56eaA The Court Of Public Opinion 4 hours ago This seems really convenient REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM_lSc7bUbSfDxv_k8hQJgA Jack Gauthier 3 hours ago why is he still breathing? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCII3zx21UPtH_uQibPqZ8wQ IMustBe Crazy 3 hours ago Serial means specific type or circumstances. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPSzWLJijLjKxXFK6cIqjYQ Norwegian Blue 6 hours ago Sadly, I doubt 93 is the record. Just the record of the ones we caught. 3 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTW8U6XA3A3PgIv5w5sElmQ mike gager 3 hours ago wait i thought serial killers were only white guys? 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOEUHmSz5AbX9WmL91Jt65Q Martin Shorty 2 hours ago That's the Justice made in USA!!! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgAquDxr1HLGT3cOWb5G6Kw jason dean 7 hours ago According to the current adminitration this Obama's live in uncle..��������������������☺☺☺ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpaL4kb8L_ZNrLf_5DGbgng CBS67 2 hours ago Yeah, yeah. Tell it to Henry Lee Lucas. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtKlVP4l2LYjhEqxiKeio8Q Robert Williams 4 hours ago and why is he still alive?! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSucTr4MDDfKVfQnLQo0vHQ Mikey Acuba 6 hours ago The grim sleeper...it’s on Hulu check it out REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN_WDls8W1gj7zk6sRuS9NA Mr.mixes piglets 9 hours ago I thought Bush held this title with Iraq Afghanistan 21 REPLY View 7 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-vIum8Y16aKpEhW_TuJ9QQ The General 12 hours ago They all look like the same woman?! 39 REPLY View 12 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNlY3Vlq9YkfXBinFuaDh0A Jordan 33 6 hours ago Sounds about wh...oh oh wait 4 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfDrs9iKRFrZjG3riLOz6Uw Ross Harris 1 hour ago John 5:28,29 they all come back 2Cor.5:15 to life. He can face them again; and then they can be very happy seeing their families again. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX_nkbBrcQhjSkeWyT9zqow Malachi Bivens 8 hours ago C'mon, where's all the Betty White jokes now.... 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBrl-woKWA6kgBnAFp5U8Jw Truth Teller 20 minutes ago Looks like he was in jail too much to kill that many REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCf5Xm6LiCcPPDxjtCMB74gQ Jai Norman 4 hours ago I will always support him �� REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCufeyIykSmITv8-6uOLm5uw Last OG 3 hours ago So why is he STILL alive to tell his “prolific” story.....�� 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5xY1dNoRDWr1McCAQSJ9wA TaintofCartman 12 hours ago Mind Hunter season 3 is gonna be great 31 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiwWBk6LF44oGSbpP04Chiw Jose Puente 1 hour ago I believe the G.O.A.T of serial killer's in America is Kermit Gosnell REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiwWBk6LF44oGSbpP04Chiw Jose Puente 1 hour ago I believe the G.O.A.T of serial killer's in America is Kermit Gosnell REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEdtRtNzOo5Qy7rMRFp2lRw mary shaffer 5 hours ago Records are made to be broken. There will be more discovered. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2bQxN697TiMxWdxE3QLRsw Splash Attack TCG 2 hours ago I’m all for publicly humiliating him and then execute him like a worthless dog as he begs for his life? 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCQideFDawMRbkUj9aZ3g1A SighDown 1 hour ago Yeah, right. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP6Uvu8G09yyiSFRVUUFh5w Ute Castronoova 16 minutes ago Sounds about whi......wait what? REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHGYBKrefrdxsjBlK2l418g Emma Jaya Vallasse 3 hours ago Kill it with fire!! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0tu-zkVthKZLu51dgx2HpQ onlythewise1 26 minutes ago a black are they saying there all races for arresting him , did he eat albinos like they do in Africa these days REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHfVRQ4l9ddzHMfBkk73XGA shanta caleemood 7 hours ago I can't believe it this stupid killed 93 lives. N still live make money prison 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2yTlA77ErUBaiwN-4d1ryw Clown Around 9 hours ago Not a white man. Amazing. There goes a stereotype. 80 REPLY View 30 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8oUBVgixq2TekwSf9j8T6Q Pati Pena 6 hours ago WOW GLORIFICATION OF A KILLER.. GREAT JOB SKY NEWS 12 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5QpvrtlRqzsWBNUiJi7ioQ Desire La Belle 5 hours ago Just put him in prison for life but he should be in prison where there is some few guys there so he can drop the soap multiple times. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjdg3Ax8fmFB_E76rGpq76A Eschaton Zenith 3 hours ago Sick of the basketball race 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-cdsw42uzlUnwGg4mkluEQ sicDaVid 2 hours ago No ... Chris Kyle murdered 3 times as many victims. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0tu-zkVthKZLu51dgx2HpQ onlythewise1 23 minutes ago but they spent thousands writing tickets on women who were topless at the beach REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPVkzWPntWvdFZSoVy4htFg Trisha's Pets 3 hours ago (edited) Dude, his victims found him! It sounds like quite a few were hitchhikers ... it's mostly poor women targeted ... REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGc8y8kIjKTBF51nuVdeZMw Ming 11 hours ago A cheap bullet behind the ear and feed him to the buzzards. Don’t glamorize him. 40 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgAquDxr1HLGT3cOWb5G6Kw jason dean 7 hours ago So he killed a few cartoons?? Fake news 4 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTXzD_JVnqXOz6poB2ZH1fQ J T SMITH 2 hours ago He murdered those people because his ancestors were slaves. -Dimocrats 5 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOEpJc9L6VUcKV452m-FYJA 1994CPK 1 hour ago Typical black 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZuzrDDpi356PrnJntuVlnQ I Love Carlito Ganja 27 minutes ago So he only picked on women? Why is he still alive? Cook him. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzCjXaFCmO_fKGgn75kinjQ Mike Ray 7 minutes ago So,now blacks cant be so smug about serial killers. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaLjxs2sKhwpiIHcs99wlFw Zack Stephens 6 hours ago Jeffery Epstein? Oh right, old news. Not important 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGweOapX4fRNgj7jYMVtCRw Scott Sloop 6 hours ago Stupid... just stick pins in him until he goes coocoo REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_T6k04mfAUC0T67UwEam1g David Caruso 7 hours ago The woman all look the same REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqXVEEJlKw7-qoR_apz00A Chase Jackson 16 minutes ago The artistic killer. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLuGtcpJvnPmZp5TCkIj4Jg Zom Bee Nature 11 hours ago Why has nobody ever heard of him before this video? 3 REPLY View 9 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6_TTeVPxQmcoBlzTs7LELg BROOKLYN R00TZ 2 hours ago Damn i better stop chatting with strangers, im so friendly ya know us old school, chat up with someone in the store, etc... i mean i look at this guy I watch his demeanor and i do not get any creepy vibes from him at all, he like most folks I know. helladamn! From now on I'm going about my business not knowing a motherf#&#^^!!! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8AHOLXsQMyqPsTEgZ6fNBQ Nicole Lyons 13 minutes ago Some of the cops are killers REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWp1SIBS-khKK31l0Nzo2CQ Windy Smith 7 hours ago BILL GATES AND HIS LETHAL VACCINES �������� 2 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc0dTxNaBVMyDHM6kk4X9-g Saleemah Fareed 5 hours ago He says he has a photographic memory okay what about There name? REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCihc0dzJdVDzQ0LF_1ivQsw UrDaddyTeddy 5 hours ago California has alot of serial killers REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXE2crORGk7bzXmZhcqVAGQ Virtual Buick 4 hours ago If he did or did not kill that many people " I don't know ",..I do know he's providing an excellent opportunity to close out some files though. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRZ_ERzUdNbjMdZ2b16JGyQ Lucky Me 7 hours ago Well, it's certainly a welcome change from the mass shootings we have all become familiar with. 1 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfDrs9iKRFrZjG3riLOz6Uw Ross Harris 2 hours ago 2 Cor. 5:17 Christ died for everyone* REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChnpPa39PuE3XydKOl-e22g The Realistic 4 hours ago Monster REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKiqgohpWDtQd5ieljjqdYw Eric Tranholm 6 hours ago Satan has a seat right next to him....waiting. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCssrt_E9rDn-tpR3ln7fVXg Eric Medeiros 7 hours ago That's a few more than Hillary has! REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBrl-woKWA6kgBnAFp5U8Jw Truth Teller 19 minutes ago Bull REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGOradC-g_UBrnQF16clCrg Michelle Burkholder 4 hours ago He beat our local monster Gary Ridgeway a.k.a The Green River Killer. Serial killers are becoming a thing if the past. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpkBS64G-AmoEMkPUYOnQPQ Leroy Levett 2 hours ago If the DNA fits ... REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9-WdSOv2jR8CIckD3_iUBg John B 2 hours ago Prolific....NO! This guy is the happen upon or chance open killer. Nothing prolific here. The only thing serial about this guy is his breakfast!! At Best... He's the Kevorkian of Uber drivers. �������� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUvezezB_bXI3xeeuigQ41w TV Jumpshot 9 hours ago This is hilarious .... �������� A "black" person America's most "prolific" serial killer. �������������������������������������������������������������������� I'm done 13 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdgaQpdisgiFxZw4jDFdAdA Luke Worthington 14 minutes ago (edited) Why isn't he hanging upside down being slowly sawed in half? Instead he gets free room and board, hot meals and medical care, MF gets treated better than most people in nursing homes. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCey84aMPB2SZuwHEkUOGvkg KiTT FOXXE 36 minutes ago AND HE IS BLACK..! 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdpqC_UTxTBcYo6yyuvTwLw John Bell 5 hours ago He's not nice REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa3KtNPODiAjHxnw-GFEQQQ James Jairo Calderon 2 hours ago Of course he is in California's prison system where he has more rights than a free man. 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHb_ra1vCX9QkV5KQ8-3d2Q S Meyer 8 hours ago America's most prolific serial killer, topped only by Hilary Clinton. clinton's killing tops all of the mobs throughout America and throughout history. 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi9KFbzdJBEcsqchtcaFfHg Evan Harris 1 hour ago So, y’all gonna kill this guy or not? Stop wasting taxpayer dollars on pos like this. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP3eLJNdWhtEvFlCsDIPvsA subjektproductions 2 hours ago (edited) Most prolific serial killer in American history? Damn I was hoping to see a picture of Christopher Columbus ........ Oh well! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTwUdFWsUxEqVflkIRm7Ipg J P 6 minutes ago But the media has always told me that only Whites are serial killers? Could it be that the media was lying all along? REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmukDPy5YSP3oJv7VQCPLwg P Mag 2 hours ago (edited) So glad it's not a white guy that wins top serial killer title lol I guess serial killers have affirmative action in their community 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXxsySyJ641TYt9gI-3jUsQ RR Extra 7 hours ago bs REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtdDheBQj9JgAT2-nwbWSiQ Taylor Libby 3 hours ago Sky truly has no shame. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGgxAL6FPe3ZFsYgeJGopdg Sarah Leach 4 hours ago Hes disgusting 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwKq8MYwnPXMc8kAPhA9Fkw the82spartans 1 hour ago Betty White. Oh.... wait.... REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQxvwLLrbzBdZalUzq7Bqrw Eli Eli 8 hours ago Bring him to UK and set free 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5DrL2z4ZFXy2Iy0a3vqikQ Margy Rowland 8 hours ago Start at the bottom, slowly chop off his toes and move up..........Love from Australia ���� 17 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKf3Uf0rbvN0Q1vMcfaAeGA Jerry Samuels 5 hours ago Doesn't Bush hold the record? REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5x6c7iMaqVTwb5JR0EHmBQ OldSkuleNerd & Chewie 7 hours ago if they make a movie about him Ving Rhames could play him for sure.... look at his old pics...... early Similar REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsR2OqyxK696KItKw0EKEMg American Nacirema 36 minutes ago But I thought white people where Americas biggest threat! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC80c6EtceWBOA9Dz32BRcWQ Mark Court 5 hours ago Put him to death now REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4B1NCzM0N1tTQs4VkrKNhA mma fan 6 hours ago What method of killing did he used REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm8U0gsH4TQE_N7V037rEiQ B S 7 hours ago This was reported 10 months ago....old news REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBQxLCS_8QIY6FjJ7uO_K-w Danny NewEDgeGT2002 3 hours ago He black REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqIBAs8P9XSNPWUGAwX2hSQ Kasey Ali 6 hours ago Under the correct application of Islamic law (which is the most just of laws), he would've been ended at the first girl he killed... 93 girls later and this monster is still alive ����‍♂️ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWRBefgzOuhv8y1PXA-BijA James Bertelson 1 hour ago I'm confused, this video isn't about planned parenthood? REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmjdYbd69GzxGAc-W8ZIpyQ ChoppaCal 7 hours ago Why isn't he on death row? 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM7f6PMk47tSJ71xR_LolEg Chris Kersey 3 hours ago He killed 93 people but I'm sure it must be white people's fault somehow. It's just gotta be. 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo3qcFGdXaGZjosHac8LDxQ Josh Miller 7 hours ago Damn I thought only white people did this. 1 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZZJWNonNGfj1P6QR8hSR7w Arnulfo Marquez 1 hour ago This is the exception to the rule, but most serial killers are WHITE. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwX3I_qw81koLhxWg2GyMyw SILVERSTRIPE PSN 9 hours ago Alot more people out there what like to kill be self people. 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClFHjqRfsvet_o3ANfDuiew Mr mEiSteR 6 hours ago Not a white man... move along. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvLUBYlhvtKZs3j9FVLAcFA Walter Cohen 6 hours ago I think that in his childhood he hung around too many white men, the real serial killers. REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpi_y05kXpsr-QHeoxXJEZg Arthur Ayers 3 hours ago OH my, He doesn't fit the "Betty White" narrative. 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaLDxi7W4FlxoOHZzcRNfpw Marx Dent 6 hours ago (edited) One man can make all men look so damn bad, and people can just amplify it. This is just depressing, and he wanted attention and fame before the guilt got to him and he killed him self. So by law we give him room to eat and sleep. And the media gives him his fame. ...In a sad sense he's accomplished... In jail he's gonna brag, go through some help but what's the point of 3 life sentences? Unfortunately in this age we don't see the smaller more important picture. We see to much feelings, fear and infamy. Thanks media... Read more REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3eecofDoewHm-1VJQ2pNdw Drew Bayliss 8 hours ago Oh good he’s black.... whew. ☺️ 5 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUgtLz6MWiO9K7x0HD2ONSA YouTube Criminal Mastermind 2 hours ago Looks about Black. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJqDI_tNlAL0LKB8fC-Y1WQ Jerry Brazille 3 hours ago A serial killer is more like a human predator crawling around on all fours, a programmed freak of nature that needs to be identified as early as possible REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHxH01pOf6OnkJnwzvAkxnw Karen Ashley 5 hours ago Use the example of some NY state prisons and do not feed him meat. It contains the blood of other earthlings which stimulates violence and sexuality. They say it is also cheaper to feed the inmates and better for the environment. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwSAxQmXmLxeePipa7rKm2g Shawn McCormick 6 hours ago I thought only white people were serial killers 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeaPjKCEr5vFhvfJbjvFK9A Candice akinsanya 8 hours ago He probably would have been captured long ago had law enforcement valued his black and brown victims. REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCec_9Sx38x0SUq95C7iUm2w brucebusiness8 6 hours ago He's still alive because they have to have someone of color to say he's the worse serial killer..........humm??....not to us blacks....we got the trees to prove it! REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWKURODYCS9a7XFJAhP6DnA 505 Booker 2049384 3 hours ago Justice is a sick joke REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSfJJb1M97VA8Z2LUKyqltg me huss 2 hours ago Meanwhile USA commits genocide around the world with their drone attacks killing many innocent. USA loves blood. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzHGsbaerot2Qz30SRBlHoQ d.u.g. Drilly 6 hours ago Too bad he is actually not the worst. There's other killers out there. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChKyz35uHY6_DAVwjL59P9w rich s 4 hours ago Trump's new cell mate 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqFWHgQz-Vkx49WTy-1xJEQ Shilonious Monk 6 hours ago Fake character REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxEADZicb6X-Pu8z9H_NRpA cjkone978 6 hours ago Hes not white!? What sorcery is this? 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP1jzUjN5Mzaaq0LtH4Fz-g Hingle McCringleberry 2 hours ago Funny, because according to most youtube comments, only white men are twisted serial killer's 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB0jl0Gb-kvcIAL6Na4DNlA matthew thacker 7 hours ago this dude needs to be fully castrated on national tv. 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_uvSEEBvwqn4U8-ITekQWw sheila sharpley 7 hours ago This mutha FUNKA is still living...he should be tarred and feathered REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1i-QDjoOrh27kdaXGK9aHg N8riz 6 hours ago 1:34 There was something in him... It was demons. And he took the bait of letting demons rule him. He needs to repent and turn to Jesus. He's doing time on earth but he needs salvation like everyone else before entering eternity. 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK2T7PZRCjCqGfxyMQiqc2Q Daryl Leckt 7 hours ago natural born konservative REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZU6U1s4vjg9D-O_slErZWA Felix Garcia-Funes 3 hours ago Why is he black? 1 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc_XIymKjdAzJ2S8hOqiNpQ Bruciphers Dungeon 7 hours ago More like most prolific confessor. 5 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCC2e0fy-MF3F-Ot9N2-k36w The One 7 hours ago Wrong, Jeffrey Dahmer, should top any and all list,,,, He not only killed them he ate them....ok FBI Gheesh REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuDs5XEJGYMO7Dt1qXiCewg Mr. Papageorgio 5 hours ago Sounds About White REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx6LHDJfZyMxrMl09EfWZJQ Y G 3 hours ago Lies there just trying to close a bunch of cases because of police corrupt ness !!! REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSyxdPoYUACo5bRtfofA1JQ R.C.B. 6 hours ago Don't show his face, don't say his name, stop making these people famous, it's what they want REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJbega9z4fu1uSlKTOWJHdw allybean 2 hours ago So in other words we only have his word for how many women he killed he just sounds like another liar to me. I'm not saying he didn't kill some women, but just like other murderers he just comes up with a large number to get special attention, no real proof. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCts6f-12LLusjPeivEDkEOw MrPR3Shaff 6 hours ago Hillary has more kills 8 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgAquDxr1HLGT3cOWb5G6Kw jason dean 7 hours ago The only prolific story about a ninja that AmeriKKKa is buying.. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDPhB65s8IEOkO6FmaptEyQ Rob Roberts 6 hours ago Sow his eyes and mouth shut and throw him in deep dark abandoned well. 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8QsPWr1Ty1fkYrZy7DBLpw scotaloo7 7g7 11 hours ago (edited) *Color* me surprised. 8 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0rvdV5tbyANblQcmQUC38w Hey im Life 6 hours ago Despite only making up 13% 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2T6tGZKXSbHS9yI8bOXI1w chekk onetwo 2 hours ago BLACK MAN REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh4qMT7KHbOZOfD73RAksDQ eduardo torres 3 hours ago karma dorsnt exist REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCz-St3zmSzpgL0qeGfDIZA Gary Miller 7 hours ago Aaaah once again America takes center stage in the world of deplorables. Bernie Madoff- worlds largest scammer. CNN, MSNBC, CBS etc - most untrustworthy news networks, Clintons - most corrupt politicians ever, the list goes on and on and now we have this birth defect. 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbrVpnOSdmOIXnI0mKN37cQ Origami Help Desk 5 hours ago Such a scam. A story teller looking to pass the long hours behind bars. 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIPfRa0X9iWlUZOcGsbSeTw Beryllium 6 hours ago BLM REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOF0qcKtET3vPobRG6RmxlQ Courtney P 4 hours ago He killed mostly Black women, so the police didn't care & wrote their disappearances, deaths, as accidents or overdoses. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_IiLq9737SZaJkH5f7hXvQ Jacob Edwards 6 hours ago To bad he's a blackie. He could've been famous but only white folk are serial killers. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKcFAN19ymdEuvkFNacoTLA Whitney Houston 5 hours ago I don’t think there’s enough evidence let’s give him another chance god would want us to 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuFaPkIhWHZHF6xlWz1gMtg bubu x 11 hours ago How exactly did they discover him if he was tucked away in a "small" prison? 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa3sri5otgCeVWGI0x1Odcg Sheeple are Lame 8 hours ago While Mr's Windsor & her Royal family are the UK's most prolific killers <<< WESTMONSTER 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi9KFbzdJBEcsqchtcaFfHg Evan Harris 1 hour ago Are these victims women of color or is that just how they drew them? If they were all or mostly black/brown women I can see why he was free for so long. America only cares about serial killers/rapists/kidnappers, etc. that do those things to white women. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-MrkzbFOS6UsfT4L5OQqoA MusicalSavior23 11 hours ago Jim Can't Swim needs to get on this case! We're waiting! 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJCY9Dr-9zF_outIGIr75NQ Vũ An Phạm 11 hours ago https://youtu.be/5ovaGIhUTM4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6olXrxRmjrjKWtEslO9QJw Tony Mathis 9 hours ago But according to Liberals all serial killers are white. 8 REPLY View 7 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCH0rkgnlr1FmAO-3miGr0Q Jimmy T 3 hours ago So mass shooters are not serial killers??! REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeBHuzoWE6JZE7TA1OwfBDQ TheBluearmy33 2 hours ago I've studied serial killers, and have never seen anything like this. Is he telling the truth? That seems to be what officials say, but I think we will never know. It's been years and years since he's allegedly murdered these women and would he remember where he left them? So many years from 1970-2005??! That's 35 years he was free to kill and went without detection which is rare. Why he's coming out with this now, my only guess is attention as serial killers crave the attention as I'm sure prison has been uneventful for him. Ted Bundy helped police in a Seattle case we all know as the Green River killer, Gary Ridgeway. He did it to get a stay in his upcoming execution and in my opinion, he was trying to relive his crimes through the crimes in Seattle. He was from there and killed in Washington and a few other states. I'm interested in hearing what criminal psychologists have to say about this one. Read more 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaNyEPatFGF4qLfqeQH5vdA M Mm 2 hours ago (edited) Serial killers aren’t usually so willing to confess every single one of their crimes like this monster. I wonder if he is at all remorseful about taking so many lives? He Doesn’t appear to be. I wonder if his only motivation for confessing is so he can TRY and save his own soul from spending eternity in hell. How convenient for him to do so at the end of his life. �� How sad and scary btw that those poor women weren’t even considered to have been murdered. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBh4Hzp2rRvLcqDlO4iTAsA Tamer Abdalla 1 hour ago Strange he's not white REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpHcgtnOxSpd2SJznfz-rpQ satanicsupersoldier 7 hours ago He doesn't look too bright, I'm sure it's pretty easy to do. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtJYmwtcVU60IXRqAnjw9Vw NecroHead 93 11 hours ago (edited) Ridgeway had like 72 in a span of 8 years This fuggin guy holy hell How many bodies or skeletons considering the 35yr span have they found though? Henry Lee Lucas claimed thousands but they only found like 20 bodies they're just going on this guys stories and pictures??? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIKNQ16g8MKyhR5pxLC9FDQ Michael Batson 7 hours ago They said Henry Lee Lucas was the most prolific, too. Look how that ended up! 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc42wGQkycsu8qJdtFkYZ0Q Filtered Feed 6 hours ago One black serial killer does NOT change a stereotype. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoNp9GaAU_YNq84hTJwN2RQ Clay FKN Brown 4 hours ago I thought the media said all serial killers where whites. 4 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCejKSfVmMeX7iz_D20NqWOQ Dane Lobe 2 hours ago No hes NOT America's most prolific serial killer..... The US government has him beat by thousands. REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjPo4IZ5OGdszQiS0uNlOoQ Deandre Sinclair 9 hours ago That was very unacceptable ���� ���� �� 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT-KTwu0WtEuqTMTurptDIA Donlans Donlans 7 hours ago Why is this guy still alive? It's clear that he's a psychopath and doesn't feel any remorse whatsoever, there's something wrong with his brain and there is 0 chance he will rehabilitate, he is just consuming resources. He should be put to death REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVKgfkCQaxA90fBgxEvPbIw Miles Brewer 6 hours ago Damn look like we better at this now too ���� REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZLhZeUvdHd5bmQ-iJ2ZE2g Reuben Handel 10 hours ago He has nowhere near the numbers of abortion related serial killers 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg87vncc3iO9FV24xD55WoA Fanny Buster 6 hours ago Everything is beautiful in its own way,even this fellow..! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGSkNNXtIa9F4IGiIzwkrHA Akuma Gaming 8 hours ago Go back to Africa 3 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfHW4TX1DlTMRTvab4I5u0Q Ruben Villanueva 9 hours ago More popular than Martin Luther King!, He had Ancestoral training from Kunta Kinte! 2 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCey84aMPB2SZuwHEkUOGvkg KiTT FOXXE 7 hours ago AND HE IS BLACK...! 3 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW6mb-ZTHJEJbBiAjkjEAjg AIR TEETH 6 hours ago notice how coward's with no avatar pic or one of a cartoon.. type the most ignorant hate REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJeFDwlWmffNaf3AjFB0H5A Joseph Dale 2 hours ago There goes blacks claiming all serial killers are white. 1 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIeTVXHf1To_IQUI-nec0_g Ivy Mossgarden 7 hours ago It's eerie how "alive" he has drawn the eyes of the women he has killed. REPLY News 34M subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME CHANNELS ABOUT Top Stories PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbBe4dMLFow 13:04 NOW PLAYING House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland CBS News 1.6K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEE_Rl69rr8 1:14 NOW PLAYING Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case Washington Post 15K views 2 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMasaYIVs6M 6:44 NOW PLAYING Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial CBS News 8.8K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0T4XrICgmo 0:36 NOW PLAYING U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations Bloomberg TicToc 11K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mJDf3D7Hgk 0:45 NOW PLAYING Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria VOA News 179 views 31 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzS1ZI1VbCA 1:41 NOW PLAYING What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets Bloomberg Markets and Finance 4.3K views 5 hours ago Live Now - News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KvHNRtjTj4 NOW PLAYING Trump presents Medal of Freedom to former Reagan AG Edwin Meese Fox News 1.8K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg_YUu2JzEA NOW PLAYING Watch Sky News live Sky News 6.4K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE NOW PLAYING Bloomberg Global News Bloomberg 974 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVH3vmpoOVA NOW PLAYING Channels Television Live Channels Television 1K watching LIVE NOW Sections https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEl0qh9X3kuL1RdFHng497Q Sports News 150K subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiiEf9oJvxfMfyJisqyD3BA Entertainment News 128K subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQxtLzG3ckdfsnxd8MDfx2g Business News 134K subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClnA6kw0Qb_Cn-ersL7xg7A Technology News 80.2K subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvAvFl2OGsuDSoOo93Kd0nA World News 238K subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcE169gw8kJCzyCJZXb7DQw National News 204K subscribers SUBSCRIBE House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbBe4dMLFow 13:04 NOW PLAYING House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland CBS News 1.6K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSEFA_1uWdw 1:34 NOW PLAYING Attorney for Sondland says his client 'stands ready to testify' Fox News 8.6K views 4 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJAqjnj9KWk 5:41 NOW PLAYING Reps. Schiff, Jordan React After State Department Bars U.S. Envoy from Impeachment Hearing Bloomberg TicToc 46K views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7-ZtvGURZ0 2:38 NOW PLAYING EU ambassador blocked from testifying in impeachment inquiry: report Fox News 117K views 7 hours ago CC Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEE_Rl69rr8 1:14 NOW PLAYING Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case Washington Post 15K views 2 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhJGu8DOobA 1:36 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court takes on cases on gay rights, discrimination l ABC News ABC News 20K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0upc5ep9A4 3:41 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court to hear LGBTQ employment rights case CBS This Morning 16K views 8 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m05Wa4WFJGA 9:09 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court Justices to weigh whether Title VII protects the LGBTQ community CBS News 58K views 19 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aY_dHLJNVco 1:40 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court to vote on abortion and gay rights in its new term CBS Evening News 5K views 21 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QN3cU5x6d0 0:44 NOW PLAYING Newly Conservative Supreme Court Returns With Abortion, Immigration, Guns on the Docket Bloomberg TicToc 35K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLup4Q1aVRI 6:34 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court begins new term with controversial cases on docket CBS News 16K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXEh7HJOezk 2:18 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court returns to work facing controversial topics CBS This Morning 23K views 1 day ago Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMasaYIVs6M 6:44 NOW PLAYING Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial CBS News 8.8K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCrAHOMGB6o 2:50 NOW PLAYING Joshua Brown murder suspects arrest warrants issued The Dallas Morning News 1K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdsUzQk5UQw 7:00 NOW PLAYING Judge defends hugging Amber Guyger after sentencing CBS News 4.8K views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7W3liDCzZw 0:34 NOW PLAYING Judge Defends Hugging, Giving Amber Guyger Bible After Trial Bloomberg TicToc 135 views 3 hours ago U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0T4XrICgmo 0:36 NOW PLAYING U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations Bloomberg TicToc • 11K views 6 hours ago The United States is blacklisting a group of Chinese tech companies that develop facial recognition and other artificial intelligence technology that the U.S. says is being used to repress China’s ... Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mJDf3D7Hgk 0:45 NOW PLAYING Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria VOA News 179 views 31 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq_3_nM9Wzc 0:43 NOW PLAYING Kurdish Veterans Protest Turkish Offensive in Syria VOA News 93 views 38 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKzg5Z6rzWc 1:27 NOW PLAYING Turkey Bolsters Military at Syrian Border VOA News 864 views 2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVM2xehLwf0 0:27 NOW PLAYING Turkey's President Erdogan Meets Balkan Leaders as Turkish Military Arrives at Syria Border VOA News 1.4K views 3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUyPtmlquGs 7:09 NOW PLAYING Turkey prepares military operation as U.S. withdraws troops from northern Syria CBS News 7K views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gek56BzypQ 1:20 NOW PLAYING Pat Robertson criticizes President Trump for Syria move | USA TODAY USA TODAY 285 views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTMudwoDjHI 0:51 NOW PLAYING Donald Trump Doubles Down On Decision To Pull Troops From Syria | TIME TIME 861 views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqX8y82f_Kg 3:43 NOW PLAYING Trump Says France, Germany Must Take Back Islamic State Prisoners Bloomberg Politics 497 views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTR-FLp3Gto 3:56 NOW PLAYING Trump faces swift backlash on Syria decision l ABC News ABC News 18K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUGXDDX5Ysc 1:16 NOW PLAYING Syrian Kurds Vow to Put ‘Own People’ Before Islamic State Fight Bloomberg TicToc 634 views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opr3T-d5tvQ 2:08 NOW PLAYING U.S. pulls troops from northern Syria CBC News: The National 19K views 8 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9EPMf29L8Y 11:56 NOW PLAYING Why Donald Trump's change in Syria policy matters | FT Financial Times 4.9K views 6 hours ago What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzS1ZI1VbCA 1:41 NOW PLAYING What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 4.3K views 5 hours ago Oct.08 -- As Democratic Presidential candidate Elizabeth Warren rises in the polls, investors are considering the impact her presidency could have on markets. Bloomberg's Sonali Basak reports on "B... This is America's most prolific serial killer PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q1UFe1AKA4 2:01 NOW PLAYING This is America's most prolific serial killer Sky News 39K views 12 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAxO17AOZS8 2:06 NOW PLAYING America’s “most prolific” serial killer admits to 93 murders | Nine News Australia Nine News Australia 4.2K views 12 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvX6dq_jE0 1:54 NOW PLAYING FBI Asks Public For Help In Connecting Cold Cases To ‘Prolific Serial Killer’ | NBC Nightly News NBC News 73K views 18 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sOAW30BIUk 3:48 NOW PLAYING How a Texas ranger helped solve 50 cold cases CBS This Morning 53K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWRJ0odF--k 4:35 NOW PLAYING How viewers can help identify Samuel Little's victims 60 Minutes 15K views 1 day ago Mother Of British Teenager Killed In Car Crash By U.S. Diplomats Wife Asks For Justice | TIME PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPowK2_dzA8 1:17 NOW PLAYING Mother Of British Teenager Killed In Car Crash By U.S. Diplomats Wife Asks For Justice | TIME TIME 1.7K views 7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rADyqbFW0Ww 3:16 NOW PLAYING U.K. calls for U.S. diplomat's wife to return to face charges in teen's death CBS This Morning 28K views 23 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYDiBu4Uvgw 0:58 NOW PLAYING Harry Dunn's family say they will fight diplomatic immunity of woman who killed their son Guardian News 11K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5ZTRV-9rvA 0:57 NOW PLAYING Johnson urges return of US diplomat's wife over fatal crash Guardian News 11K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQpIAkwWtUs 1:49 NOW PLAYING U.S. diplomat's wife flees Britain after fatal traffic accident CBS Evening News 50K views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgEJbZnePXA 2:28 NOW PLAYING Identity revealed of US diplomat's wife who fatally hit a teenager Sky News 24K views 1 day ago What To Expect When Flying This Summer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nzJBvrQWmA 1:00 NOW PLAYING What To Expect When Flying This Summer Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 2.7K views 8 hours ago Jun.01 -- Prepare for a stressful summer travel season thanks to the Boeing 737 Max's grounding and Trump's border security push Nobel Prize Official Lauds 'Big Bang Theory' for Making Science Fun PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPMHaAX_2Fc 0:45 NOW PLAYING Nobel Prize Official Lauds 'Big Bang Theory' for Making Science Fun Bloomberg TicToc 401 views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4SbkaEiVGw 4:06 NOW PLAYING Three Win Nobel Prize in Physics for Work to Understand Origins of the Universe Bloomberg TicToc 54 views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgI-j1f9p-U 1:53 NOW PLAYING Nobel Prize in Physics 2019: Awarded for the study of the universe The Hindu 3.7K views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXD5bfRy8J0 0:47 NOW PLAYING 2019 Nobel Prize To 3 Scientists Whose Work Furthers Understanding Of The Earth In The Cosmos | TIME TIME 1K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL_kJZn0d40 7:47 NOW PLAYING Canadian shares Nobel Prize in Physics CBC News 1.8K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4yf5dWEQRI 1:47 NOW PLAYING Peebles, Mayor & Queloz: Winners of 2019 Nobel Prize for Physics announced Hindustan Times 2.7K views 7 hours ago Colin reacts to Browns' 31-3 shellacking by the 49ers & says team should trade OBJ | NFL | THE HERD PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg8wNxCIQ14 11:09 NOW PLAYING Colin reacts to Browns' 31-3 shellacking by the 49ers & says team should trade OBJ | NFL | THE HERD The Herd with Colin Cowherd 12K views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3ZhvRMOwjI 9:44 NOW PLAYING Doug Gottlieb details the Browns struggles with Baker Mayfield, talks Cowboys | NFL | THE HERD The Herd with Colin Cowherd 4K views 2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um7VL9-zOuA 7:14 NOW PLAYING Stephen A. still has doubts about the 49ers after 4-0 start | First Take ESPN 33K views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60kZ2dA_6Bc 0:25 NOW PLAYING Shanahan encouraged with Bosa's health and presence all over field in 49ers' win over Browns Sacramento Bee 45 views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUg2x7D85sQ 2:19 NOW PLAYING ‘I thought it was a touchdown before they said hike.’ Kittle on 49ers' win over Browns Sacramento Bee 43 views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t0pn_YlehI 7:07 NOW PLAYING Baker Mayfield isn’t a scrub, but he is overrated – Stephen A. | First Take ESPN 103K views 6 hours ago Dick's Sporting Goods CEO Says Company Destroyed $5 Million Worth Of Assault Rifles | TIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMiqPUg0ARI 1:11 NOW PLAYING Dick's Sporting Goods CEO Says Company Destroyed $5 Million Worth Of Assault Rifles | TIME TIME 3.2K views 2 hours ago In an interview with CBS News Sunday night, the CEO of Dick’s Sporting Goods revealed the toughening stance the chain has begun to take on gun control. Subscribe to TIME ►► http://po.st/SubscribeTI... Powell Says 'Time Is Now' for Fed to Grow Balance Sheet, But It's Not QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQSBDWKchIs 3:18 NOW PLAYING Powell Says 'Time Is Now' for Fed to Grow Balance Sheet, But It's Not QE Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 153 views 39 minutes ago Oct.08 -- Federal Reserve Chairman Jerome Powell says the central bank will resume purchases of Treasury securities in an effort to avoid a repeat of recent turmoil in money markets, while leaving ... NBA Gets Shut Out of China Because of One Tweet PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6vgP8YFtRI 1:23 NOW PLAYING NBA Gets Shut Out of China Because of One Tweet Bloomberg Politics 127 views 29 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k0u4_0_5vg 2:09 NOW PLAYING NBA Defends ‘Freedom Of Expression’ After Houston General Manager’s Hong Kong Tweet | NBC News NBC News 320 views 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxFVy420BxI 2:54 NOW PLAYING Amid China Backlash, NBA Commissioner Says League Will Support Freedom Of Speech | TIME TIME 6.2K views 5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izJixodTj7w 1:14 NOW PLAYING NBA Chief Adam Silver Defends Freedom of Expression in Face Off With China Bloomberg TicToc 1.9K views 6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9_WGmDAopQ 3:13 NOW PLAYING NBA needs to understand Chinese public opinion: Beijing CNA 255 views 4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk2FC59pQFA 2:23 NOW PLAYING NBA commissioner weighs in on China, Hong Kong controversy l ABC News ABC News 6.3K views 7 hours ago Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXwPwbkcvMo 3:13 NOW PLAYING Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take ESPN 15K views 4 hours ago Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take Marcus Spears takes over Stephen’s A-List but Stephen A. isn’t satisfied with Spears’ picks. 1. New England Patriots 2. Ne... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCAUIMGrY6k 56:13 NOW PLAYING Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) PurpleDinoBarney • 2.2K views 1 month ago It's an unbelievable Christmas Eve as Barney, BJ and Baby Bop take their friends on a musical journey to the North Pole and bring ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Jsstamy8E&list=PLAQAphXY9XLp5ZEYk67ZsGxNTD9fEgIIy 20 NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends Season 6 (2000) VideoStationBRNY Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq5kBB7NIOI 1:41 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Intro Reveal! 63K views 7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU2gSNjtjwg 0 :25 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! - Brushing Up On Teeth (S6E12) 70K views 7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCOTyWsYhro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ds-YyKtVAo 1:40 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney C'est L'heure des Chiffres 2000 Canadian French VHS 3 views 15 hours ago 0:22 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - It's Stuck in Goose Poo! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) 49K views 7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr1ljG6m_PY 0:25 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Gimme My Stentions Back! - What a World We Share (VHS) 70K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHWsIQMM4jo 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like the Treehouse (floor) - What a World We Share (VHS) 83K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsT3w7WHbwo 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Baby Bop's Eyes Get Stuck! - Ready, Set, Go! (S6E19) 39K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI6eZAnSp3g 0:08 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert forgets his Lines #2 - What a World We Share (VHS) 35K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5mC-6-sGg8 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes - Soon a Wonderful Smell Filled the Air (Snack Time - S6E04) 29K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmsqWW3pYTc 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert Goes on a "trip" with Stella! (Who's Who at the Zoo - S6E09) 40K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epI72MVYSZA 0:39 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Another Crew Prank! (Jeff Brooks) 24K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kMQT8HxBsE 0:18 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her Lines #2 (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 31K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jdHeqqYhc4 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - I Guess I Don't Know My Own Strength (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 57K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIoNKEOJhv4 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Falling Down on Your Birthday (Birthday Olé - S6E10) 58K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7mya38hAaM 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 47K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiZAxOJo1zQ 1:29 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 - Crew Tribute # 3 6.8K views 8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su0Ef3GYFHo 0:15 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers / Outtakes - Candy Bites Back! - Birthday Olé (S6E10) 37K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4JOG0fIAps 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines Again - It's Home to Me! (S6E15) 21K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-dbhmnA9Wg 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Deleted Scene/The Unidentified Clip 42K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsPMdQTWutE 0:40 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Prank on Hannah! (It's Home to Me - S6E15) 48K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrpp5jnVxsU 0:20 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Keesha Forgets her Lines (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 52K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr6GUHccSqM 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Come on, Bingo! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 39K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvEvtC0BGdg 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets the Lyrics! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 51K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wPGRaXac90 0:36 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - You Go, Girls! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 107K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfaBDfQN8pw 0:23 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 76K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANhFIh_Oyw4 0:09 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Look out! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 59K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbcrMZ2_ViQ 2:31 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 Crew Tribute Video #2 10K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVKnQekxlvg 0:33 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Funny Voice (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 61K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HDiwvfHaAc 0:18 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Pranks (Here Comes the Firetruck - S6E18) 72K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5mklnvB7NU 0:11 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her lines (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 43K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRpqwF67v-s 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Runaway Pig! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 75K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXyWGiCctmM 4:00 NOW PLAYING Barney BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute (Without Music) 6.5K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sGBcc_uCx0 4:00 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute 26K views 9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_p5SlpLg4I 0:20 NOW PLAYING Barney The Dinosaur Outtakes - Robert Forgets His Line! (Brushing Up on Teeth - S6E12) 61K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tORG5Rt_N8 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Scooter Green Screen BTS (Barney's Super Singing Circus - VHS) 35K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv3ivA2pxys 0:19 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Morphing is Hard (You've Got to Have Art - S6E06) 74K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mok0lHHinXY 0:32 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - That's not what's in the script! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) 68K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjJo9lzHOWA 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tripping T-Rex! (Count Me In! - S6E08) 66K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6R0FxuEHvY 0:34 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - I'm Calling My Agent! (What a World We Share - VHS) 88K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XiGi8K4yw0 0:31 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney surprises the kids! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 107K views 10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K83RdJEYkCk 0:15 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's Head Comes Off Again! - (Who's Who at the Zoo? - S6E09) 61K views 11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SHeQw5nQS4 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney Falls Down (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 147K views 11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vmt5e_RzkEU 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - BJ Face Plant (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 63K views 11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtzrORbbd90 0:13 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's head comes off (Be My Valentine, Love Barney - VHS) 67K views 11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kyYnsPsAeo 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney goes purse-snatching (Walk Around the Block with Barney - VHS) 97K views 11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYS7i22CG8U 1:19 NOW PLAYING Good landing in strong crosswind: Turkish Airlines 1.5K views 8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CM50Q2nyZ8 1:00 NOW PLAYING Local station FAIL 635 views 8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGxGba-t1R4 0:47 NOW PLAYING Cirrus Vision SF50 Jet high speed pass at KBFI 05-14-2010 12K views 9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7odlkAexBXE 0:39 NOW PLAYING 5 year old bowling split 53K views 12 years ago *Barney & Friends: Stick With Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) [Complete Episode] 26:40 *Barney & Friends: Itty Bitty Bugs (Season 6, Episode 2) 26:47 VIEW FULL PLAYLIST 2:10 NOW PLAYING Riding In Barney’s Car (1995 Version) Part 10 to 30 (Before 1999 Version Of Riding In Barney’s Car) Daniel Juravsky • 1 view